The Fated Ones
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: The reincarnations of star-crossed lovers over two-hundred years ago just so happen to be the heirs to two of the biggest and oldest ninja clans. If she wasn't stressed enough, add a jealous ex boyfriend and a few crazy powerful ninja that are threatening take over the entire world. AU, modern, ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This was written around Aug. of 2013. I outlined the entire story, something I have not ever done for a story and it was rather nice to know where I'm going with an idea. My first ItaHina story! They might be a bit OOC, but it's going to make a lot of sense as you read this chapter and the next.

Initially, it was supposed to be a SasuHina one-shot but as I read a lot of Darth-Taisha's ItaHina fics, I became hooked. I had always liked ItaHina, but it wasn't in my top two until just recently. I've grown to love them, but SasuHina will always be my one true love. If you haven't already read some of her amazing works, go check out Darth-Taisha. She's an absolutely wonderful writer and yes, her fics have given me the inspiration and pulled me from the rut/writer's block I was in for months!

What I should be doing instead of creating a whole new fic is finishing my on-going ones...but I do not hold interest long and I can't find it in me to continue them. Either I will push through and finish them some time soon, or I will just delete them. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with them yet. Please bare with me. Daybreak (SasuHina) & this story will probably be the only ones being updated.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO or its characters.

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

He hadn't seen it coming but he really should've. Perhaps he wasn't expecting it to be from his younger brother. Nevertheless, he let Sasuke's punch connect solidly with his jaw.

"You've started a war!" Sasuke seethed, glaring at both his idol and the Hyūga heiress behind him. "Over her, an enemy of our family?"

"Sasuke..." Itachi said softly, as if trying to pacify a unhappy toddler. He definitely acted like one. "This was inevitable. We inherited this fate."

* * *

_Chapter One_

_A Pull_

They met in their senior year of high school, as both attended the renown Academy of Arts in Konoha.

There had been a rumor that she was invited to attend the school. The only other person in the history of school that was invited had been Uchiha Itachi.

It hadn't taken long for him to spot her either. It was obvious to see what her major was.

She had long, slender legs that were accentuated in the high waisted skinny-jeans that tightened around her hourglass figure nicely. She was well proportioned, and the God's were generous to her during puberty as her chest was a lot bigger than the other runway models at the school, or anywhere else. With a red, long sleeve turtle neck that cropped right above her naval, only an inch of skin was visible. The gladiator sandals on her feet had a thin strap from the strap around her ankle running down to the three straps around her pedicured toenails that matched the French tip of her long nails. The slight breeze of Autumn caressed her long, midnight hair to follow her like a cape, before settling pin-straight down her back, down to her hips.

A low whistle caused the males at the table to glance at the blonde junior, "That's Hyūga Hinata alright." He clutched his chest with a dopey smile on his face, "Rumor has it, she's single."

Itachi looked at his younger brother as Sasuke scoffed, regal features glancing away from the large window. "Don't fraternize with the enemy. What about that Haruno girl?"

"Who?"

A tall blonde senior clamped a hand on Itachi's shoulder as he noticed his intense stare. "Penny for your thoughts, hn, Itachi?"

His slender hand brushed away Deidara's silently. Itachi stood with the fluidly of a prince and deactivated his family's signature red eyes.

While ignoring the males talking around him, he made the mistake of glancing out the window once more, only to be staring into lavender eyes framed with long, thick eyelashes and slender eyebrows that screamed Hyūga.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata was by no means arrogant.

She came from a wealthy family, had some of the finest luxuries life had to offer but always stayed humble. Her caring nature would surprise most people who met her. Her face was usually schooled into a blank mask or one of indifference, giving people the impression of a haughty rich girl. She hadn't meant to do that, but as she was younger, she took to copying her father's every move, every expression.

She was also warned by her father that this was not her families' territory, even if her grandmother lived here. She'd have to tread carefully around this city, especially when she was going to be attending school with the rival family, the Uchihas.

Personally, she had nothing against the Uchiha or the two sons of it's family Head. That didn't mean she was stupid enough not to come prepared.

Although not her favorite weapon of choice, in her white and gold Chanel shoulder bag was a Colt Automatic Pistol with a chrome finish and lilac grip. On the bottom of the barrel was the Hyūga family's symbol. This gun was made specially for her, yet she hardly carried it with her. She was slightly worried how easy it was to sneak weapons in the school, but it did put her at ease that she was protected, even if she never wanted to fire it in her life.

Since she had already memorized the layout of the school, thanks to her father's extremely detailed blue print map, it took a minute to locate the office and a few moments to enter.

Looking at the back of a slender woman with straight, short black hair, Hinata cleared her throat to grab the woman's attention. Spinning on her heels, intelligent dark brown eyes immediately recognized her. "Ah, sorry, Hyūga-san. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan should be here soon to escort you around the campus before classes start."

After moving aside a few papers on the horizontally long desk, the secretary handed her a thin folder with the school's emblem with one paper inside - her class schedule. Hinata curiously glanced over the classes before she slipped it back in the pocket. She was about to dismiss the need for escorts, until two bright girls burst in with cheerful smiles on their faces.

Two pairs of eyes were immediately on her form, attracted to her as if by some otherworldly force. Hinata ignored it. That happened with everyone that saw her for a first time. Hyūgas have the unnatural ability to pull others to them, and her power was a lot more stronger than any of her other family members. It was really a curse, to be able to manipulate a person; mind, body and emotion. She had always felt immense guilt every time she used it. She quickly calmed her aura and cut the connection.

As if broken from a spell, the girls' eyes refocused on her face as they made their way closer to introduce themselves.

The taller of the two, though by about two inches, was a platinum blonde with hair covering one of her sparkling sky blue eyes. She had a slender figure, one for modeling, and flaunted it by wearing a purple halter crop top and a black skirt. Her black ankle boots had gold studs along the sides, matching her earrings and many bracelets. Everything she had was designer, from head to toe. Her makeup was perfect. She smiled to show off pearly white teeth. "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, senior. This is Forehead." Her slim hand gestured towards the other girl.

"Shut up, Pig," the girl said sharply before bright jade eyes turned back to her. Her thin lips spread in a welcoming smile. Her petal pink hair was cut bluntly at her shoulders, a very chic bob that framed her pixie shaped face. She was a lot more thin than the blonde, less curvy, but wore black denim high-waist shorts and a loose fitting Chanel shirt with arm holes large enough to see her lace black bandeau. To top the outfit off was the black Steve Madden boots, laced to the top. Her simple dark eyeliner enhanced her wide eyes. "My name is Haruno Sakura, junior. Welcome to Konoha's Academy of Arts."

Pink lips spread into a smile, "Hyūga Hinata. Thank you."

"The senior who was supposed to show you around had last minute change of plans, so I hope you don't mind being shown around by us?" Sakura asked, already moving out of the door, followed by the other two.

"Not at all," she replied smoothly, her voice a peaceful sound against the murmur of talk amongst the students they passed in the hallway.

Ino found her place on the side of her and held a palm out, "May I see your classes?"

With a nod, she handed the blonde the folder and began to look around the large campus. It was really beautiful. When you entered past the sky-scraping polished metal gates of the school, your eyes were greeted with a lush clearing with a white stone and ivory tile fountain in the very center of a man made garden. Trees lined the open hallways on both sides of the clearing, and gray benches were scattered along the grass, with large umbrellas hanging over them. Once you'd past the clearing, the halls on either side joined in the middle, creating one large hallway that could easily fit a few trucks, width wise. The sides had walls in this hallway, but at the end, the cement split into four different directions. Down each wide path was about three to four large, two-story buildings.

Sakura noticed her confusion and explained, "The buildings used to be separated by grade, some of the classes still are, but now they're mixed up a bit. Generally, that's the freshman buildings," She pointed to the buildings on the farthest right, then to the next one, "Then sophomores, juniors are the third and the seniors are the one on the far left."

Hinata nodded, taking in all the information for a minute before a hand tugged her long sleeve. She turned to see Ino beaming at her.

"We have Design History together during second period. And we all have gym third. It looks like you have a lot of electives and few core classes. You must've gotten the credits from your old school," the blonde inferred.

Sakura smiled almost sneakily, "You're going to love our gym period. We have all the hot guys in that class!"

Ino bobbed her head in hardly concealed excitement, "And the best part is they _never_ have shirts on. The things I would do to Itachi-san..." She sighed dreamily.

The name made Hinata freeze, but she relaxed to not draw attention. So she had class with Itachi. It couldn't be too bad. Hopefully that was the only class they shared together. All she had to do was stay away from him and try not to interact with him in any way, shape or form and the world would be normal.

The shrill of the bell stopped the two friend's girlish squeals. Looping her arm with the Hyūga, Ino decided she'd walk her to class. Sakura was on the other side, though not as close. They took the junior path, and stopped at the side of the stairs of the first dark gray building with a big 'G' on it. Kids of all ages, sizes and appearances flooded all the halls.

"Your first class is Advanced Acting in G205. Up these stairs and the last room on the left. Hatake is your teacher." Ino handled her back the folder before nudging her up the stairs a bit. "I'll meet you in F102 next period! F is in the sophomore buildings!"

Sakura waved and walked behind the building to H, which was in the back of G. "Good luck, Hinata-chan."

With a wave back, Hinata gracefully walked up the stairs. Once to the top, the class was easy enough to locate at the end of the hall. She pushed the door open, revealing a few students who were too busy to notice her at first. Looking around for the teacher, Hinata gave up when she couldn't find him and decided to take a desk in the back corner.

Crossed-legged, purse in lap, folder on the desk, the bored girl quietly observed whomever passed though the door. A redhead that looked slightly like her ex strolled in after a few minutes, accompanied by a lanky blonde male then -

Uchiha Itachi.

Oh, boy. Before he got to make eye contact with her for the second time that day, she ducked her head, her long veil of hair shielding her from his view. She felt his attraction to her aura, though it startled her how strong it was. This was the most powerful pull she had ever felt from someone. She tried to sever it, only to feel that it hadn't broken. She tried a few more times until finally gave up.

A connection that she couldn't break? This had never happened before...

Licking her lips in nervousness, pearly eyes dared to take another glance as to where she felt his gaze. On the opposite side of the room, towards the back with the other two who had entered surrounding him. At her movement, his eyes snapped to hers, and they bleed into a deep crimson.

* * *

"Oi, look who we have in our class, hn." Deidara nudged the redhead in the ribs nodding his head over to the long-haired female, whose gaze was turned towards their late teacher strolling in.

Sasori grunted and looked over, not finding much interest in the girl. "What do I care for a Hyūga?"

A clear blue eye rolled. "She's pretty sexy if you ask me. Wouldn't mind fucking her for a night, hn."

Itachi was suddenly aware of their conversation and coldly glared at Deidara, black eyes burning with slight anger. It surprised the other two. Itachi had such a good handle on his emotions. Never would he freely express his feelings, unless it was to his younger brother. Even at that, it was slightly guarded.

The two gave each other a look before carefully watching their leader and his odd behavior.

Itachi, knowledgeable about their stares, ignored them for now. He hadn't known what had gotten to him. Twice his Sharingan had activated on its own, each time when staring at the Hyūga girl. He was suddenly aware of her presence as soon as he'd step into the room.

But wasn't that part of the Hyūga family's secrets? Their outer worldly ability to attract a person like a moth to a flame? The Uchiha knew very little about their rival's true powers. He had heard a rumor that Hyūga Hiashi's first daughter had an advanced ability that no one, not even a Hyūga themselves, could escape from. Her Byakugan was also the second strongest next to her prodigy older cousin.

She was dangerous.

He had to stay away from her.

No matter how many times he chanted that in his head, his eyes always slid back to her form through the entire class period.

He'd be lying if he said she wasn't gorgeous. She was the most beautiful female he'd ever laid his eyes upon. A thin hand brushed back her thick hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Now able to see her side profile, he focused a bit more. Her skin was pale, although not too much. The fullness of her bottom lip was a bit more than the top, but it only made her look more tempting. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek before coming back up as her unique eyes stayed strictly on the paper below her. All the while she was writing, her hands were brushing back her incredibly long tresses. Finally frustrated with the locks in her way, she leaned back, curvy body arched forward while her nimble hands gathered every last strand of hair and smoothed it over her left shoulder, the one opposite of him. She leaned forward and to the left, and caught him staring at her.

This time, they just stared at each other. Their family eyes didn't activate. Neither blinked. A warm sensation filled her veins and every part of her body. Her heart raced, cheeks flush. She licked her lips, parting them to let out a soft sigh. His smothering eyes took in every detail of her face, her body, everything that he could possibly see.

Hinata felt the pull increase tenfold than it already was.

What was this?

With wide pearly eyes, she ripped their gaze away from each other as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hurriedly, she grabbed her purse and folder and moved her way through the crowd of students.

With more speed than necessary, the long haired maiden made her way towards the F building, straight into the class marked as _'102'._

* * *

Ino was already sitting at a long table, an empty chair next to her. Blue eyes were too focused on the purple compact mirror in front of her, a tube of peach lipstick in her other hand. Sitting next to her, Hinata put the folder down then dug around in her purse to fish out her phone.

"So, how was AA?"

If one didn't know AA stood for Advanced Acting, the two would've gotten curious stares. "A bit weird," she answered honestly, scrolling through her phone.

"How so?" Ino shut the compact close and threw both items in a flower pattern makeup bag to the side of her. "My twinny didn't give you problems, did he?"

Big eyes blinked at the blonde. "Twinny?"

A blond eyebrow raised, "Yamanaka Deidara? He's my twin brother. Dark blonde, bangs parted to the left. He usually sits by a redhead named Haruno Sasori and Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata nodded in confirmation. "Oh, you two look identical."

Ino glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, but decided not to comment on how distant her voice sounded. Something was bothering her, yet she didn't pry. Although a noisy person by nature, Ino felt they hadn't established a bond strong enough to confide in each other. She was probably overwhelmed by the quick pace of her first day.

Of course that wasn't what was bothering her. Itachi had a strange pull towards her, something she hadn't ever experienced.

Deep in the back of her mind, there was a tingle, a thought, that she was trying to remember. All she could picture was a old, aged piece of paper. She couldn't remember the writing, it was a blur, but she knew it was a old Hyūga scroll. She could remember a pale hand writing on it, and somewhere she thought it was her but she had never written on a scroll in her life.

Had she read about something like her situation? Probably, but the last time she'd read the family's document was when she was seven.

She mindlessly placed her phone on the table in front of her while the class started. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the class had filled with students, mostly girls.

Asking her father about this was like digging her own grave. Neji was out, he hadn't bothered with the old tales of their family. Hanabi would've been her best bet.

As she typed a message on her phone to her little sister, another name in her mind surfaced. A deep frown mirrored her otherwise perfect features. She quickly deleted the text and typed to a different person, the one whom she was staying with currently.

_Obaa-chan, I need to talk to you when I get home._

* * *

"Finally," breathed a half-asleep Ino as she lifted her head from her forearms off of the table.

A small smile cracked on Hinata's lips as both girls picked up their things and walked side by side into the hallway. Ino was talking away, telling her about all the cliques at the school, but Hinata couldn't find it in her to be interested. She was never one to be in a clique or care much for them. The one-sided conversation continued until they pushed open the cafeteria doors and noticed all eyes were on the new girl.

Hinata was taken back that so many people would openly stare at her. She didn't know if it was because of the pull her aura had or teenage curiousity. Either way, Ino picked back up where she left off and led the way to where Sakura was, waving them over.

"Why is everyone staring? How rude," the pinkette commented before moving down the bench so the other two could sit down next to her.

Ino immediately began introducing whomever was at the table. "Hinata, this is TenTen and that's Karin."

TenTen smiled at her in greeting, long brown hair wrapped up in a bun on top of her head. She was equally pretty as the rest of them. Her name sounded oddly familiar though. Brushing the thought aside, she said hello to the red headed female who was unwrapping a piece of chocolate.

Ino slapped the girl's hand, causing the chocolate to fall. "Karin, what did I tell you? That's going to go directly to your already massive thighs!"

Karin nearly growled at her and snatched the candy before the blonde could make a grab for it. "Fuck you. I'm going crazy on this diet! I quit."

A loud sigh caused Hinata to glance at the only brunette at the table. "You'll have to excuse them," she said while leaning on the table on her elbow. "They're a bit crazy from all the protein shakes they drink."

With a smile and a nod, Hinata watched the two friends interact before their attention was redirected towards her once more. They asked her what school and town she was from, her hobbies and interests. Sakura leaned in towards them all with a impish smile on her face.

"You won't believe this, but my parents are being called away for business this thursday and will be gone for five days!"

Ino shared a knowing look with her, "You're already planning the party, aren't you?"

"Duh."

Karin ticked her tongue, before nodding her head towards the door just as a group of guys strolled in. "What about your brother?"

Green eyes glanced up towards her red-haired brother with the other guys he hung around with. "I talked to him about it when our parents went to bed last night. He's fine with it, as long as the house doesn't get too trashed."

Hinata was respectively silent throughout their conversation until she noticed her aura become stronger. Itachi must've been close by. She glanced up and without fail, her eyes connected with him from across the huge cafeteria. Quickly snapping her head back towards the girls, who thankfully hadn't noticed the eye contact between them, she listened to them talk.

"Get your brother to invite Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun," Karin said to Sakura while said Uchiha siblings were walking to the upstairs of the cafeteria.

Sakura watched them as they gracefully sat and was surrounded by their male friends with a blush on her cheeks. Hinata felt her eyebrows raise; out of curiosity or jealousy, she didn't know.

The pink-haired junior took out her phone and typed a message on it. "Naruto will definitely bring Sasuke if I tell him to."

The second name seemed oddly familiar. Wasn't that Itachi's younger brother? She wasn't really concerned with the younger Uchiha boy. He wasn't the most powerful in his family, and he wasn't the genius his brother was so there wasn't any reason for her to look deeper into the file her family had on him. He was average, a lot more expressive than Itachi and a big momma's boy.

She lifted her head but this time her eyes focused on the dark haired boy across from his older brother. They looked basically identical, except for the length in hair and slight height difference. Sasuke looked a lot less approachable, especially since he glared at everyone who dared to glance in his direction. He's irritation grew when a blonde with brilliant blue eyes hooked his arm around the Uchiha's neck and laughed loudly. Suddenly, both were staring at her, one with curiosity and excitement, the darker one with icy glare. She ducked her head again, letting her long hair cover her flustered face.

The bell rang, saving her from explaining her pink cheeks to a questioning Ino. They grabbed their things and walked to the gym, which was thankfully not too far.

Sakura and Ino were busy planning the upcoming party to notice her tense shoulders as she felt the intense stare of Itachi only a few feet away. Pushing open the double doors to the gym and taking an immediate left. Near the end of the bleachers was a door. As they entered, she almost sighed in relief at seeing desks instead of lockers. She wasn't the most athletic and any type of physical activity on her first day at school was not on her list of things to do.

"Good morning, my lovely students! I hope you are ready to learn about the effects of alcohol on the brain and other organs today!" Yelled the tall teacher wearing a green, tight shirt and gym shorts. His dark eyes focused on Hinata's figure, quickly realizing she was new. "Who might you be, Miss...?"

"Hyūga Hinata, I've just transferred here and today is my first day." She smiled a bit nervously at how enthusiastic he was.

"Great!" He exclaimed, bright white teeth sparkling and hurting her sensitive eyes. "You've come on a great day! You may sit wherever you like, Hinata-san!"

Without a second thought, she quickly made her way to the where Ino and Sakura were in the far corner, three chairs formed in a circle around each other.

Ino fanned her face while Sakura dreamily stared in the direction a little ways in front of her. "Itachi-san is so gorgeous, it should be a sin."

"Have you seen his mom? She's so beautiful; that's where he gets it from," Sakura sighed. "Although, I do think Sasuke is a lot cuter."

Looking in the direction they were, Itachi was sitting at the end with a few boys talking and laughing around him. The blonde that was in the cafeteria that stared at her, another boy whom looked equally as rambunctious as the blonde next to him with wild brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. The other boy had his head on his arms as he rested on the desk, his hair gathered in a pony-tail that reminded her oddly of a pineapple.

When the bell rang, Hinata pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on the lecture. Her mind drifted in and out, mostly about the Uchiha boy in her class and then other insignificant thoughts. It was dangerous thinking about him so she ignored his presence, although it was practically impossible with the incredible pull he had towards her.

Class went by without incident. That is, until the last five minutes or so when Maito-sensei was done with the lesson and had to go to the office to discuss a few things with the Head Mistress.

"Should I talk to her?" Naruto nervously whispered to the group of guys he was sitting around.

Itachi hid his irritation for the blond well. All class he had been talking about the Hyūga girl. It was starting to get on Kiba's nerves also, if the twitch in his jaw was anything to go by.

Brown eyes glared at him. "Naruto, she's like a fifteen on a scale of one to ten and you're a six. No, five and a half."

"What the fuck is the half?"

Kiba ignored his question, "Do you think she'll really be interested in guys with average looks like us? She's the kind of girl that dates Itachi and other pretty boys like that."

He deflated with a deep frown and a glare directed towards the Uchiha. "You're probably right...but, I'm still going to talk to her."

Kiba stared at him before shrugging. "Alright. Whatever floats your boat, dude."

* * *

After that period ended, it was lunch. Hinata followed the two girls back to the cafeteria. Sakura parted ways as they entered to get lunch while they sat with Karin who was arguing with a smirking and very pale boy wearing a crop top and tight jeans. There was a portrait laying in front of them.

Ino raised her eyebrows at the redhead's angry frown. "Oh, Hinata, that's Sai. If he asks for your cup size, don't take it personally. He's gay and gets jealous when he sees girls with big racks," Ino whispered to her as they neared the table, which earned her a weird look from the Hyūga.

They had casual greetings and then further discussed the party plans when Sakura came back with a plate full of food. A bubbling blonde slid casually next to her, who was introduced to her as Uzumaki Naruto. He had a normal pull towards her. It was a little more than ones she was associate with friendships so she figured he must be somewhat attracted to her. That kind of pull wasn't new to her. He seemed a bit nervous when she glanced at him, giggling and rubbing the back of his head. She cut the connection, but wasn't surprised that he still was nervous around her. He blushed when she smiled to him and almost knocked Sakura's food clear off the table.

Ino threw him a few dirty looks before he finally stopped being so obviously nervous. She thought it was kind of cute. Not many guys were like him and she appreciated that in him. He also seemed seriously interested in the things she had to say. When the topic of why she was transferred to this school, how she got in and why she moved from the other part of the huge city, she casually brushed it off and steered them to another topic.

While they were all kind to her, Hinata knew there were somethings she should not tell to strangers. Especially if Naruto seemed like someone who was on the good sides of the Uchiha brothers.

A month ago, there was an assassination attempt on her father. Conveniently, her father was sick and had a high fever. Her mother and Hanabi were out and at the store with their maid. That left Hinata alone in the house. Her mother was not a fighter; she was a healer and Hanabi was only just turning eleven. They both had little to no experience in the old fashion way of fighting that Hiashi had drilled into Hinata. As heiress and the only child back then, Hinata was trained since the day she could walk how to fight and defend. She was the second greatest fighter next to her cousin Neji, both already surpassing their fathers. That was a great ego boost for both cousins as well.

The night of the attack, Hinata was almost blindsided by the ambush. It was her versus about five other very well trained ninja. Thankfully, she had the advantage of knowing the layout of her room and hallway even in the pitch black of night. She managed to gain the upper hand and disable them all in a matter of minutes. Just as she was finished and catching her breath, a thump from her father's room down the long hallway forced her feet to glide into the room. Even feverish, her father managed to defeat more than a handful of the swarming assassins. Of course he was winded and exhausted by the time Hinata stepped in to finish them off, but she couldn't help but be proud.

It wasn't over then. Hiashi suffered a deep wound to his torso and Hinata had a fractured wrist and concussion. Her father wrapped his wound as he directed Hinata what to do with the bodies. They couldn't call the cops. The Uchiha had family crawling all over law enforcement. If any of this leaked to them, it would be hell. Especially if these spies were from the Uchiha. With the help of her family members that had come over at her father's call, they were loaded into a van and taken to a warehouse in the country. The dead bodies were unloaded into the old building and gasoline poured all over them. An old gas line was cut and they lit the place ablaze and left quickly after. The media and police assumed it was an accident and ruled out foul play.

With the excuse of a father daughter dispute gone horribly wrong, Hiashi was emitted into the hospital when her mother and sister arrived back home. They were told the real story when they came to the emergency room later that night.

Not knowing who was behind it, Hiashi gave orders to his men while still in the hospital. For safety measures, Hanabi and her mother were sent overseas to stay with Neji and Hizashi. Hinata refused to go with them, and reasoned with him that she would more help here as to find out who was behind all of this. It didn't help that his mother kept nagging him to let Hinata stay with her on the other side of the city. Pulling a few favors with the higher-ups, he got Hinata enrolled in Konoha's Academy of Arts. She wasn't too happy about having to move homes and be away from her father but he wasn't going to allow her to stay in their home alone.

"Earth to Hinata."

She blinked at the smiling face of Sakura inches away from her and backed up. "Um, w-what?"

"The bell rang for class," she informed, motioning her hand to the empty cafeteria and Ino waiting impatiently at the door.

"Oh!" She quickly gathered her things and walked with the younger girl towards the blonde. "Sorry, I was...um, kind of zoned out."

"Don't worry about it," Ino interjected. "I don't mind being late for this class. I hate trigonometry!"

* * *

**A/N:** Not too much ItaHina but there was a little. Other couples aren't determined at this point, but next chapter with have a lot of ItaHina interaction!

Would it help if I listed Hinata's classes? I'll do it anyway.

1st: Advanced Acting  
2nd: Design/Modeling (design for one semester and modeling for the other semester)  
3rd: P.E.  
4th: Hinata's free period  
5th: Business  
6th: Trigonometry

I based their school schedule off of my own school's schedule (I know, how original. I'm lazy, sue me!). But that's not really important so I won't post that...unless you actually want to see it?

Other than that, how did you like it? Was it good? Too much plot for the first chapter? This was the most I've written for a chapter and I'm so proud of myself *tears of joy*.

Soo...did you like it?! Should I continue it?! Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Took me a while to get back into my mojo again. A whole month! I go in and out of writer's block, it's ridiculous. Especially since I write like two page short stories at school, so by the time I get home, I'm sick of writing already. Ugh, hate that class!

To the reviewer who asked why Hinata can defeat ninja but she wasn't the most athletic is that she sucks at sports. She'd be good at boxing, probably, but football, volleyball, soccer, softball? Nope. Lol, she's just not athletic in a sport sense, she's a fighter. She's also naturally clumsy too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

**The Fated Ones**

_Chapter Two_

_Before The Storm_

With pose of her mother and the air of confidence of her father, Hinata strolled into her grandmother's home. Although far from confident, she knew how to feign it when under constant surveillance. It would be in her best interest to show the Uchiha family how relaxed she was, even if it wasn't necessarily true.

Once the heavy door closed, she allowed herself to sigh out loud, something she had been holding in all day. For some reason that was lost to her, she was a lot more tired than usual. She chalked it up to the weird interaction she had with the Uchiha heir. She hadn't experienced a pull that strong, but it had probably taken a lot out of her just by feeling the strength of it.

Speaking of which, she had to ask her grandmother about it. Placing her things on the counter, Hinata made her way to kitchen, to find it empty. She walked up the stairs.

"Chie baa-chan?" She called out to the empty hallway. There was a few seconds of silence then a gush of air flipped her hair behind her wildly. Her grandmother was grinning almost impishly in front of her.

Even at sixty-three years old, she still had the speed of one of the younger warriors in their family.

"Hinata-chan, how was your first day?" She brushed passed her taller grand-daughter and glided down the stairs, expecting Hinata to follow just as her son does.

Hiashi was, although he denies it furiously, almost exactly like his mother. His twin brother and her uncle, Hizashi, had the personality of their father. While her uncle was quiet and was usually very peaceful and level-headed, her father was headstrong and stubborn with a quick temper. Being identical twins, they shared all the same features as their mother. Chie was a fiery and happy spirt, her smile lines and crows feet were evidence of that. She still donned her long, black hair though it was usually in a high pony-tail, straight and regal down her back. Her featureless Hyūga eyes glanced back to Hinata as they entered the kitchen.

"It was nice, baa-chan. I enjoyed it." Her voice was steady, but not believable as she turned her worried eyes to the floor.

Chie frowned at noticing the change in emotion. Motioning to the dinning room table, she led the way and sat down. "What's on your mind, child?"

Hinata sat and stared at her hands folded in her lap. "Today, I felt a pull that was much more intense than any I've ever felt before. When I tried to break the connection, it didn't work. If anything, i-it made it stronger, somehow."

Lavender eyes glanced up to see the shock on her grandmother's face quickly wash away with a blank expression. That immediately alarmed her. Yet she remained quiet to allow Chie to gather her thoughts.

After a few moments of tense silence, Chie clicked her tongue. "Whom was the boy that you felt the pull towards?"

_'How did she know it was a boy?'_ Hinata wondered to herself, eyes widening before she could stop them. Swallowing, she cooly glanced away for a brief second before sighing, "Itachi Uchiha."

To be completely honest, Chie wasn't surprised in the least. It seemed that she had almost...expected that answer. Nervous to what that meant, Hinata calmed her turbulent emotions just as her grandmother stood and beckoned her to follow.

"I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would be during my lifetime nor did it cross my mind that it would be you. If anything, I thought it would be that rambunctious Hanabi," she said very cryptically as they wove their way up the stairs and to the master bedroom, Chie's room.

Deciding not to question her, Hinata curiously went into the room and watched as the old woman dug through a deep drawer and pulled out a aged scroll while mumbling something. Walking over to the large bed, Chie sat and called her over to sit next to her. Once both were seated, a leathery hand was placed on the golden seal. Nothing happened until she began chanting something and a blue aura they knew as chakra escaped her palm. The seal broke noiselessly and unraveled to reveal a blank, yellowed with age scroll. Half of a Hyūga scroll.

Hinata glanced up to the top. "Why is there only half of a scroll, baa-chan?"

Carefully, Chie rolled the scroll up and kept it in her lap as she looked over the younger one. "During the era of the ninjas, there was a terrible war that waged. Our clan was apart of it, and one of our ancestors was a courageous young woman. She fell in love with the hero of the world, however he did not return her affections. After they won the war and peace was restored, she felt a very strong pull towards another man. Although she avoided him and denied the pull, she eventually fell in love with him, an Uchiha. At the time, Hyūgas and Uchihas were fiercely and constantly butting heads. It escalated to an almost civil war. The Hyūga girl was the heiress of our clan at the time and once her father found out about her secret love, he forbade her from ever seeing the boy ever again."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like this was something she knew in the back of her head, almost like...deja vu. She felt as if she actually knew these people...

Chie ignored the troubled look on her face and continued, "However, they continued to meet in secret. After months of their families disputes, the two lovers planned to end the hate between the two clans...They agreed to gather their clans and try to settle the differences. It did not go as planned and as punishment for treason, the lovers were killed. But before they were beheaded, they formed a forbidden justu on their clans - a reincarnation jutsu. The last words the heiress told her father was that generations from now, a Hyūga would fall for an Uchiha and bring the two feuding families together in the time of a great disaster."

Letting everything sink in, Hinata placed her hand on her racing heart. "What was their names?"

"The girl was Mitsuko. The boy's name was unknown to any Hyūga." Holding up the scroll, she handed it to her grand-daughter. "This half of the scroll was Mitsuko's. The other half is in Uchiha possession."

Still extremely confused, Hinata took it carefully in her hands, as if it was made of glass. "Why is there no writing?"

Chie smiled, "There is writing. For centuries, our clan has tried to figure out what was written on it. But, without the blood of Mitsuko, it is impossible to see it."

If anything, that further confused Hinata. Her brain felt as if it were going to explode with all the puzzling pieces. "Why...are you giving it to me then?"

"I believe that you're Mitsuko's reincarnation."

As much as she'd like to deny it, she believed it as well. It was just so hard to consume. She and Itachi were the reincarnations of their ancestors. They would bring peace to the two families in a time of great disaster...

For all her life, until today, she had never seen Itachi. This was the first day of them ever having some sort of interaction with each other. If what Mitsuko said was true hundreds of years ago, were they in a time of great disaster?

A dark aura filled her as she put the pieces together. There was a huge gap in this puzzle, however. Her father's assassination attempt was probably a small smudge a much larger scale. But, just what was this disaster?

"You seemed troubled, child," Chie mentioned worriedly.

Hinata sighed, letting go of her thoughts for a moment, "It's...a lot to take in at once, baa-chan."

Her grandmother stayed quiet for another minute before adding, "You and this Uchiha boy are destined for great things. It is fate, and no matter what you try to do, you cannot escape it."

Hours later, around midnight, Hinata mulled over her grandmother's words. She knew she was right. There was no way around this.

Was this how the pull of love felt? Most likely. Her pull towards Itachi was a lot different than the one with her family or friends. It was stronger, warmer, a lot more deeper.

She walked away from the window and laid on the bed. _'What now?'_

Now with the knowledge of them being soul mates in a sense, what was she supposed to do now? Pretend he doesn't exist? It wasn't like she could just go and ask him out. Their families hated each other!

She groaned out loud about the thought of her father's reaction when he hears this. He'd probably want Itachi's head on a silver platter then mount it on his wall next to some deer head. He was way too over-protective, but then again, Neji was twenty times worse.

It would be in everyone's best interest to keep this a secret. The only other person she would tell would probably be the Uchiha heir himself since it involved him. How would he take that? From what she knew of him, he was very intelligent and strategic. He hardly strayed from the path and usually followed the rules unless they upset him. He took orders well, but mainly challenged his father's authority. Not to mention his skills as a warrior surpassed hers by miles. He probably would ignore her and go about his normal life, which was fine with her.

_'I'm not looking forward to tomorrow...'_

* * *

The morning passed by normally. Her first class was firth period which was Modeling and Business with a pregnant Kuernai Yuuhi. She was a gorgeous teacher, and also ex-model. After that was Trigonometry, which she found out she had with Itachi also. She avoided eye contact as much as possible and tried to focus on the lesson being taught. It was working for the most part. She glanced at him a few times and let out a sigh of relief at seeing he was the first one out of the class when the bell rang.

It was their break, but right after break she had AA…with Itachi. Silently, she asked the Gods if this was funny to them, because it wasn't amusing her one bit.

After Ino waved to her when break was over, she slowly went to class. No sense in rushing since Kakashi-sensei was notorious for being late, says Sakura. Once arriving to class, Hinata peered in through the small window on the door before opening it. She was the first one to class. She walked to the back and took the farthest chair in the back corner, hoping to be hidden once the other students arrived.

It only took a minute or two before the class was filled with irritated students. Most complained about their teacher's horrible attendance record while others chatted aimlessly amongst themselves.

Light pearly eyes glanced around the room curiously, as if looking for someone. On cue, in strolled Itachi Uchiha in all his handsome Uchiha glory with a bickering blonde and redhead behind him. Yesterday, she learned their names as Deidara Yamanaka, Ino's twin, and Sasori Haruno, Sakura's older brother. She quickly averted her eyes back to her trigonometry homework, ignoring the three completely.

Itachi's eyes naturally gravitated towards her. She looked just as nervous and tense as she did last class. It was almost painfully obvious that she was avoiding him, or at least any eye contact. He walked silently to the back, the opposite side of the class as she was, ignoring the way females ogled him as he passed.

Class went on like that. Both teens glancing at each other when the other looked away, Deidara questioning Itachi about his interest in the girl, Kakashi falling asleep during the lecture or getting distracted by the orange book in his hands.

When the bell rang, she almost cried in joy before walking to her next class. Having class with him was so awkward and uncomfortable. She needed to get out of there as soon as humanly possible.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Ino asked with a grin on her pretty face.

Sitting next to her and placing her things on the desk, she shrugged. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Good," the blonde exclaimed. "Want to come to the movies with me and Sakura? We're going to go eat after, probably at Kiko's, down the street from the theater."

Hinata felt her eyes bat in surprise. She never really been out with girls her age. She usually went places with her mother, their maids or chiefs and Hanabi. The girls at her other school were intimidated by her family and always kept their distance from her. She realized, a bit sadly, that this would be her first time hanging out with girls who weren't apart of her family or her father's guards. "Sure, I'd love to."

Blonde hair bobbed as it's owner nodded in conformation while she typed away on her phone. "Great. We're going right after school tomorrow. Sakura is trying to get Naruto and Sasuke to go 'cause Sasuke would never go unless Naruto-baka nags him or begs. He's so anti-social and I swear I've never seen him even at one party…"

Ino kept going on, but at that point Hinata just kind of tuned her out but nodded at random intervals. She was just glad the day was almost over and there wasn't a weird interactions with Itachi. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that this was just the calm before the storm.

Oh how right she was.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot but there's a lot of things happening next chapter. This was kind of just the background information, with some hints as to what's to come.

I should have chapter 3 out in 2-3 days. 4 at the latest!

Sadly not a lot of ItaHina ;( But it's necessary for the plot, I guess…I know I said there would be a lot, but I change the events up a bit so they'll be in the next chapter.

Review :)))))))


End file.
